The Things We Do
by IxiaLiliana
Summary: For Jerza Week 2015. One Shots featuring the struggles and adventures of Jellal and Erza. All the One Shots are connected just in different time spans.
1. Strawberries and Roses

It is Jerza week and I'm so happy to be a part of it! Enjoy the fluff!

It was a silly fight, but with Erza, she didn't take things to light lately. She was after all, stressed most of the time. With Jellal so close to Magnolia, she freaked thinking he was going to be caught. He however, wasn't planning on telling her anything. Not yet, at least. He was in the guild's kitchen taking a baking lesson with a demon. A demon barmaid to be exact and Jellal was in hell. He didn't think that baking a strawberry cake with Mirajane would be so much torture. She kept teasing him and made snide remarks on how cute he was. Cute wasn't even close to what he feeling at the moment. All he felt was guilt, sadness, and pain from constantly burning himself on the hot pans. He knew at the end of the day, Erza would have to forgive him. Literally, he could see why the demon was her rival. He was watching the cakes cool. It was strawberry her favorite. He had Mira demonstrate earlier on how to crush real strawberries into the cake batter. It was all homemade by him… well with some help from Mira of course. He tried so hard to pay attention at how to make the frosting into roses, but for the life of him he just couldn't pay attention. Jellal taking the pastry bag from her tried for himself, but like the rest of his roses… they looked like a pile of useless petals.

Erza was not happy, not in the slightest. She wasn't expecting Jellal for a surprise visit. She wanted to go out on a job today. An S class job that came in just for her and now she felt obligated to wait until Jellal leaves. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. It's been months since they last seen each other. However, he was hiding something from her. If it's one thing she didn't like it was secrets. Secrets that she knew were about her. Instead she decided to train with Pantherlily. He was a good sparring partner and held his own. If she was lucky, maybe Gajeel would join in for a little bit. She could use a good three way challenge to vent off some steam. She was more mad at herself for blowing up on Jellal like that. She didn't want to fight, but she just wanted to go on that job. It was a special request with her name specifically on it. It would have to be on hold though. It was after all a two month solo mission. The client understood that she said to give her a few days.

Jellal finally made a rose out of the frosting! He felt so accomplished he was excited to see Erza's face when he would present it to her. It took him basically half the day just make the cake. It was a beautiful three tier strawberry cake. All layers were in balance with each other. The side of the cake had the roses he made cascading down. In gentle letters he wrote I'm sorry at the top of the cake. Of course he felt like a sap for doing that, but he just didn't want her mad at him anymore. If she wanted to go on the mission so bad he was more than willing to accompany her for part of the mission. He knew she would refuse because when Jellal came to visit, it was his time to rest before leaving again.

Erza finished her spar with Lily and Gajeel and decided it was time to go home. She made her way trekking to her apartment at Fairy Hills. She was sweaty and tired. She wanted to take her shower, and if she was lucky Jellal would be there. There used to be a rule when boys weren't allowed in the dorms, but seeing as Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman snuck in all the time, she just banished the rule. Technically, she ran the dorms since the passing of the dorm mother, and everyone there tend to follow her rules. When she entered her dorm she turned on her light to see Jellal waiting patiently for her on the couch. He gave her a worried yet apologetic smile. She could see in his a box with a giant red ribbon tied to it.

"Erza… I'm sorry… I ruined your plans for the day." He said sadly. "Just please accept this and I'll be on my way so you can do what you need to do."

"Stay." She said. "I'm not leaving until you are. I told the client that I will be heading there in the next few days. What's in the box?"

"It's nothing special, but I did spend half the day making it…" He replied.

Erza took the box from him and opened to see a beautiful decorated cake with the words I'm sorry written on top. She wanted to cry at seeing the cake. It almost looked too beautiful to eat.

"Thank you." She said walking to the kitchen. "Let's eat this together."

Jellal got up from the couch to join Erza in her kitchen. He was glad he was off the hook. For now at least, until he screwed up again. This seemed to happen a lot these past few trips of coming to see her. Erza happily cut two slices of the cake for her and her guest. She gave herself a rather large piece and gave Jellal a rather big piece as well. She eyed the cake suspiciously, it looked familiar.

"Are you sure you made this cake?" she asked him.

"I had some help." He replied.

"By who?" She deadpanned.

"No one important..."

"It tastes like something Mira would make... Did she help you?"

"Ummm..."

"Jellal."

"Yes. She helped me." Jellal admitted.

"She did a good job. She knows how I like my cake."

Jellal exhaled and watched his Erza devour the last few bites of her cake.


	2. Sunset

Sunset

She was crying. It was their day and he wasn't there. It wasn't fair. Not in the slightest. Yet, they both choose this path. She continued the path of light while he roamed the path of darkness. There wasn't a day that went by that Erza didn't worry about Jellal. He continued to fight the dark guilds while she did her missions. In all honesty, she wanted to join him to take them down. She just missed him. Looking out to horizon she watch the the blue sky begin to turn a light pink color with an orange tint. Yes, the sun was setting. The day was over. Her day was suppose to be filled with the ocean and some up and close personal time with Jellal, but sadly he was not there.

She was in the meadow just outside of Magnolia. She was staring at the mountains in the horizon, looking at how slowly it began to silhouette. The sun was barly visible. The colors began to slowly darken. It was indeed something that was meant to be watched. Her thoughts began to swarm around her. It was one of the times she didn't want to be alone. She was alone in her thoughts.

She thought about the time she decided to give Jellal a chance. At first it was hesitant on both of their parts. Jellal, didn't want it to work out. He had to atone. This was his punishment. His nakama, though, wanted him to grow a pair and let it happen. Meredy wanted something to happen back when Ultear was still around. The Oricion Seis... they didn't care so much. Well Angel did, but she wouldn't let anyone know. Erza wanted something to happen, but she didn't at the same time. She didn't want to risk him getting caught by the council. Erza was always one for the rules, but these days.. regarding Jellal... she didn't mind bending them. With some meddling from Mira and Meredy they got the push that was needed and took a chance. Erza would see him when she went on missions, and Jellal made appearances to the dorms. She never knew when he would be coming, but that's what gave it a thrill. Sometimes she was happy that he was there, and other times... not so much. Jellal on the other hand, he was lucky to arrive and she would actually be there. Communication was tough at first... but now with the communication lacrima... they could talk constantly. Well... not so much... Jellal had his team to watch over.

Erza looked over at the horizon again... The colors looked darker. A dark shade of pink and orange cascading around the descending sun. A dark bluish black made an appearance above her. The day was literally over and no Jellal. Erza sighed and began making her way back to her home. It would be a long walk considering how far she was outside of Magnolia. She didn't mind. The woods never bothered her anyway. Laxus lived around the woods, and so did Gajeel... just on the other side, away from Laxus.

"Psst. Erza."

"Meredy? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain! Come quick! It's Jellal!"

Erza's heart stopped for a moment. She feared the worse. Without hesitation she rushed to follow Meredy deep into the woods.

The sunset was long forgotten and it was now dark. She thought the day was over, but seeing as there was trouble, it would be a long night... All of a sudden, Meredy stopped running, turned around and pushed Erza into a clearing...

She looked all around her to see floating light lacrima all around her. There was a table in the middle, that was set. Nothing on it but a basket. Now she was confused. Wasn't Jellal in trouble? She looked around some more and eventually saw Jellal appear from the trees.

"Erza. I'm sorry."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well... I was running... late and I know this day was planned, but the job took longer than what was expected. I wanted to make it up to you. Please, join me for a nightly picnic and let's watch the sunrise together?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. I promise you that there will be no interruptions, and I'll stay here for the next couple days."

"Are you only saying that because someone got injured?"

"Yes..."

Finally sitting at the table Erza began rummaging though the basket.

"Who was it this time?" Erza asked.

"Midnight. He went to strike, but was attack from behind from three others."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Just a few bumps. He needs a few days of rest."

"I'm glad everyone is okay then."

"What did you do today?" Jellal asked.

"I waited for you."

"Now you're just making me feel bad."

"It's the truth. I tried contacting you but all I got was static. So I knew you were busy. I watched the sunset by myself, Jellal. You knew how much this day meant for us.

Jellal knew what this day was. It was the day he was able to meet Erza again after the seven years she was frozen. Yes, he knew what this day was. It was the day he lied to her, the day he said he couldn't be with her. Look at them now though... together yet bickering over today's events.

"I never took you for the type to get angry over little things." Jellal said.

"Only when it comes to you... I get like this."

"I'm sorry, Erza. Like I said, let me spend these couple of days making it up to you."

"That's all you seem to be doing to me these days."

"I'll make you a cake."

"Only if you don't see Mira again, then it's a deal. We'll make one together."

"That sounds good to me. Then it's a date."

"It's a date."

Erza began to dig into the late meal, that Jellal brought. It wasn't cake, but the girl needs her nutrition and what better way than to get it by eating actual strawberries.

* * *

A/N: All these one shots are connected in a way. This one takes place a few weeks after the first one. See you tomorrow! :D


	3. Diamonds

Diamonds

A/N: Enjoy Diamonds!

* * *

Her name was Erza and she was indeed a diamond in the rough. She was the shine from the sun, and the radiance around the guild. She was Titania, queen of the faeries. Today, if he was lucky, Jellal would see her today. His mission was over with success and he figured why not take a small break. For once, the two weren't fighting and also his last trip didn't leave her disappointment. He even had a gift for her. It wasn't much considering he can't go out in public without fear of being notice, but who knew he would stumble upon something so beautiful. It was dirty, but it could be cleaned. He smiled upon looking at the item. He wouldn't admit to Erza aloud but it some what resembled her. Someone who liked to get down and dirty yet underneath it all it shined and looked the most beautiful of all. Looking at his group he let them roam about. He trusted them to do their own thing, as long as they didn't get caught or cause trouble. They were good at keeping the peace so why not let them have their freedom.

Erza was not having a good day. Her head was killing her, which made training unbearable. Natsu and Gray was extra Natsu and Gray and couldn't keep each other's hands off each other's necks. She just wanted peace and quiet. Something told her not to leave her dorm, but she knew if she stayed, she would just leave anyways. She wasn't one to stay in her room for a whole day. She was productive. She kept the whole complex cleaned and sometimes she cooked for everyone else. Lately Juvia has been the one cooking lately. If she was there. With her romance finally making way she was hardly ever there. Wendy made delicious cookies though. That's all she could really do. Deciding on her way back, Erza made a decision that she did want to make her friends a nice dinner. Maybe that would help her headache. She knew she hasn't had a meal today. Maybe it would go away. Maybe some Chicken and Dumplings would suffice her and everyone else. It was quick, easy, and reheat-able for those who just come and go. It sounded so good at the time. She hoped she had all the ingredients. She was not in the mood for shopping. She was already half way home!

Jellal was half way to Magnolia. He was alone. He marked the meeting spot and sent everyone where to meet via lacrima. It was the usual meeting spot for the times he went and saw Erza. It was safe and covered from the outside world. Jellal put his hood over his head and began walking out of the woods and into the meadow. He was close to Magnolia. He pulled out the gift he got for her again and smiled upon it. He knew she would love it. Even covered in dirt it gleamed brightly when held out to the sun. He was a little saddened that he couldn't do anything with it. He couldn't take it to a shop to turn it into something more beautiful. He wasn't a craftsman either. He knew of one person that could do turn it into something, but that required Gajeel's time. He wouldn't even know if he was available, nor how long it would take. He knew Gajeel's metal could crack and make just about anything. Erza was totally jealous at the ring he made for Levy. She was also jealous of the bookcases that he made for Levy. Hell, she was jealous at anything the Dragon Slayer made. Apparently, his cooking was better too. The only thing Gajeel didn't have was Jellal's extremely good looks...is what Erza told him. However, Erza didn't let that show. Jellal didn't necessarily think she was jealous.. it was more of an extreme admiration to his skill.. Something like that.

The Chicken and Dumplings were in the oven and Erza began reading the new issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy was featured on life after being a reporter for them. Lucy was now engaged, and ready to publish her novel. Erza, Levy, and Juvia, had already read it. All three of them were excited to see it finally out there for the public. She smiled at the fact that she was now engaged to Natsu. She saw that coming. Well, Natsu, had asked Erza to go shopping with him for a ring. After all, Natsu was like a younger brother to her. She even distracted Lucy for the day while Natsu prepared himself. She then thought about how Jellal was there that day to see it happen. She hadn't seen Jellal in over a month. She knew he was busy. She missed him. For once, he departed on good terms. In honesty, she hated when he was gone. Also, considering today, she could really use the comfort time. Her head was still a hindrance on her and the smell of the food made it worse. She did come to the conclusion that this was indeed a hunger headache.

Jellal finally made it to Fairy Hills. He could smell something wonderful from outside. He was quite hungry and he hoped it was Erza cooking, or someone who made enough for everyone. Stepping inside of the building he went to Erza's door first and knock softly. He waited for a few minuets and no answer... Deciding that she was the one in the kitchen, he made his way there. He could see her reading a magazine with some concentration. He knew just from looking at her that she was having an off day. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she fidgeted from time to time. He watched her. He wasn't going to say anything. Not just yet. He took in her beauty. She indeed was a diamond. He could see that she hadn't noticed him yet. He smiled and leaned against the door post and waited a few minuets longer.

She looked up when she heard a soft thump. It was Jellal leaned against the door way. She smiled. Just when she was thinking of him, he showed up. She got up and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go but the timer went off. She giggled softly and removed herself from him.

"I hope your hungry." she called out removing the chicken and dumplings from the oven.

"I am. I don't get to eat meals like yours when I'm out in the middle of no where."

"That is true. What brings you here?"

"Resting. We completed a difficult job and we needed the few days."

"That's good to know that you'll be here for a bit."

"Is something the matter. You don't seem like you."

"I didn't eat all day."

"That explains it. Sit down. I'll make you a plate."

Compiling Erza took a seat, while Jellal grabbed two plates out and began scooping the food onto the plates. It smelled amazing to him. He sat her plate down and his and took a seat.

"Before you eat... I have something for you. It's not much." Jellal said reaching into his pocket.

It wasn't much, but it was. It was a diamond. An uncut not polished, not yet made into jewelry diamond. It was a little dirty, but it brought Erza to tears.

"It's not much and I can't get..." he was cut off and pushed down on to the floor.

"It's perfect." Erza said kissing him.

She didn't want to stop the kisses. She didn't stop the kisses. She didn't even hear Wendy walk into the kitchen, squeak out in embarrassment and run out the door into Cana's room, where she was comforted.


	4. Cardinal

Cardinal

A/N: I wasn't sure how to do this... Cardinal has two definitions and I wasn't sure which one to use...

* * *

If there was one thing that Jellal loved more than Erza, it would be the Cardinals that flew by in the woods. Their color reminded him of her hair. Something else Jellal loved. Erza's hair. It was scarlet, but so were the cardinals. He was by himself. His group not to far off from the clearing. Jellal liked the quietness around him. He liked traveling with them... but none of them could get along. Racer kept taunting Cobra, Cobra kept messing with Midnight while he slept. Midnight had a problem with being awake at midnight which bothered Angel. Angel constantly complained that Hoteye was annoying, and Hoteye kept hitting on Meredy. Meredy was so patient, she could live without the constant flirting, but Jellal had to give her days where she needed to be alone. There was times like this he wanted Ultear back. She would know what to do, but she wasn't there and it killed Jellal. He never had any type of romantic feelings for her, but she had the advice when he needed it. He missed her constant nagging.

Erza was on her way back from a solo mission. It was requested that she came alone. She walked among the forest looking at the cardinals. She loved those birds. Not because of her hair, but the color reminded her of Jellal's face tattoo. She saw Jellal recently, but she wouldn't know when he would be back to see her. He did manage quiet a few people now. Well part of the Oricion Seis... She always listened when Jellal bantered on how none of them could get along. If Jellal let her she would whip them all into shape so Jellal could concentrate. The only time that they could get along was when the mission was in action. The teamwork was beyond amazing, from what Jellal told her. She made her way into a clearing and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Jellal, with a cardinal perched on his finger. He was so graceful while softly petting the top of his head. Erza smiled at what she saw and requiped herself out of her armor. She didn't necessarily need it anymore, but she became used to it and it still gave her comfort when she truly needed.

Jellal could sense someone nearby. At first he thought it was Meredy, but the foot steps were off. Meredy walked more dainty and tactile, this was Erza. He knew march from miles away. He was caught off guard. He didn't expect her to be around. He didn't want to move. Not just yet. Erza sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her head to his back and inhaled deeply. It was one of her favorite scents after all. Jellal remained where he was as the Cardinal flew away. No words needed to be exchanged. None at all. Erza could tell just by the way he was sitting that it was not a good time to talk. She could tell he was annoyed. Jellal enjoyed Erza being right there. He knew, that she knew he was not in the mood, but seeing her made everything better. The two sat there watching the Cardinals fly, and yes, they finally watched the sunset.

Jellal turned around and gave Erza a deep kiss. He needed it, and Erza was happy to go along with it. They continued their kissing until they heard a noise...

It was Meredy, and she was pissed. Not only did Cobra throw mud at her cloak trying to get to Midnight, Hoteye decided to compliment how she would be the cutest pig in the mud, because her hair was pink. She was not having it. Not at all. She finally found Jellal and what did she see... Jellal in a deep make out session with his girl. She felt a little bad that she interrupted, but something had to be done.

"Jellal, I'm sorry to bug you during your time with Erza, but I'm done. I'm so done with them boys. Fix it." Meredy demanded.

"Meredy, you have a sensory link. Use it. Then they'll learn." Jellal replied.

"I thought it wasn't allowed."

"Do it, Meredy." Erza interjected. "It will teach them a lesson. I have to do it on a daily basis..."

"If you are okay with it. I'll go. You can continue with you tongue down her throat Jellal!" Meredy said laughing and skipping off.

Both Jellal and Erza blushed at the comment, but shrugged it off. They were caught, but hey, they both knew they were going to continue where they left off.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short!


End file.
